Tomoyo Daidouji's journal
by Moonlight MistressTwinkles
Summary: time to peek into tomoyo's secrets.will it be yuki or eri?^^
1. sweet as lemon

Tomoyo Daidouji's Journal  
  
A/N: The problem of being fat and ugly makes a girl grow stronger.I am just a fan of this pairing. I never thought of eriol be together with Kaho.Sorry for e+k fans.  
  
CHAPTER 1 HIGH CALORIES!!  
April 21, 2002  
  
Name: Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
Age:19  
  
Weight: never mind  
  
Height: 5'7  
Today was very stressful. I had to do a lot of arrangements for my new collection, complete my projects, visit my shop and spend time with my hyper friend and model Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
I look at her she's got the power, determination, looks and a fiancée. She's wearing my creation like most women do but I never got the chance to wear one. All I have is hideous legs and stomach. It's not my fault, really it's not, but common I own the largest food chain in Japan. That would explain a lot for these fats I store.  
  
"You know Tomo-chan, you need a break and some. errr..."said Sakura. I know what comes next, the very word that I dread. Diet + gym class. "Am I that big, Sakura?" I asked her. "Not really Tomoyo but I guess a little fat burning will do. Give it a rest Tomoyo it's for your own good. Now she's turning into my mom but I guess she's right, a little.  
  
I wonder why the scientist never discovered a machine that can change your unwanted face, shapeless body and annoying hair into your most desired look. I know I want one even it cost me a lot of money but the thing is .it's not in the market.  
  
Sigh  
  
Sigh  
  
SIGH!  
  
My life is depressing. Dead depressing to me.  
  
Before, I had the beauty, voice and the body envied by the female population. I still remember how my locker got trashed with love letters from my admirers. Look now, even one I don't have.  
  
Everybody thought I'm going successful and I believed them but suddenly all my dreams shattered. because of him.  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa who left me to catch that Mizuki woman. WE never got together because of her. I thought I had a chance but to my dismay. Just before the year ended he asked me to go at our spot. I went immediatelyand there he told me that he is going back. I thought it was just for vacation but he told me that he is never going back. Near from crying I asked him why? Why?! He is going settle there with Mizuki, the red-haired witch. Its hurts well until now. It's just like being hit by a whip. At that time I asked myself what else does he want. Why? I came up with reasons that would have made him stay but he stood firm.I told him that the Mizuki woman was too old for him and that she might want to have someone else, someone older unlike him.I knew he got mad beacause he said that he did expect this kind of reation especially from me. Well that made me more frustrated so I told him to go to her and someday be fooled by her. He laughed at me and told me that I was being paranoid and.crazy. He just kissed my forehead and said his best wishes. Apalled by his words, I was only able to hear him say that he would appreciate it if I would be happy for him just as he wishes me to be happy.  
  
Wish him happiness? Is he okay? After what he said to me! He left me just like that.I became a human zombie.I entered college without him, went to outings without him and that fact made me more depressed. Unfortunately, I chose the kitchen for my remedy.After a few months I became a human pig. As an added bonus I became the geek and laughing stock of the university. He never came to my aide.He never wrote to me, he just closed his ears. It must have been those words and I believe that he hates me.  
  
Now I think I'm cursed. I stared at the mirror but I never saw myself. I became emotionless, dull and ugly.My mom can't help me.She tried but she never gave me a real solution. I even considered leaving but I never got the courage to do so. After graduating I buried myself with work. Day in and Day out maybe even in my sleep it's work that I always think of.  
  
I stare again at my reflection. This has gone too far, Tomoyo Daidouji, you have to stop mopping. You have to get yourself back, your life back. I am determined. I am ready to forget him. Oh yes I will.  
  
After eating dinner, I went in to my room.I saw a letter at my desk. It's from him. Until; know I'm battling myself if I'm going to open it or not.  
  
Yes.  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
No!  
  
No, I will not open that letter.It will just make me loose myself more. If the right time comes, if I get myself back I will contact him. But not now, not now that I'm feeling I'm going to break if I dare open that letter.  
  
I promise tomorrow will be a new day for my new life.  
  
Kami-sama, onegai save my heart. Let me be alright.  
  
I hope you will never leave me behind my dear journal. So, oyasumi and I hope tonight will be different. Oh yes tomorrow will be different.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
I am just a helpless fan of eriol+tomoyo.Sorry for the grammar and the mispelled words. 


	2. WEIGHTS, STRAPS AND CURLERS

Tomoyo Daidouji's Journal  
  
A/N: The problem of being fat and ugly makes a girl grow stronger. I am just a fan of this pairing. I never thought of eriol to be together with Kaho. Sorry for e+k fans.  
  
The hardest thing to do is to forgive yourself and try to change. Very difficult when you have to best friends making you feel guilty  
CHAPTER 2 WEIGHTS, STRAPS AND CURLERS.  
May 6, 2003  
It has been 2 weeks since Sakura bullied me into this gym class. I have been doing a lot of stretches and weights, one of this days I'm going to break a limb. Thanks to my best friend all I'm eating now are vegetables! This is inhumane diet!!!  
But I can already see major changes in my body. I've got firmer and stronger frames. Matte! I'm starting to have muscles?! Iie!!! How am I going to wear spaghetti straps?! My world is staring to fall apart!! So after a few minutes of contemplating about my life sink lower because I think I'm developing muscles, I also felt the other changes. Nope, hopefully it's not negative, it's just that I'm more confident and energetic. About my weight, it has gone down. In fact, I'm starting to get my body back, so I wasn't that big, fat but not that big just. whatever. So back to the story, the body that I used to have, the figure desired by most gals of my age, is finally going back. Soon I'll be able to wear the dresses that I deigned for my shows.  
Sakura is a great friend and no doubt about that but she is definitely horrible when it comes to my health or I dare say my diet. Every time we meet ( 18/7 imagine that, good thing its not 24/7) or eat lunch together it's always "you have to control, stop avoid and etc. It's always for your own good". whatever. She even changed my menu and my maids even my mom agreed its all for the best! Grrr. It's a conspiracy! They want to kill me!! They deprived me from the foods that I like. It's always vegetable salad as in morning, lunch and dinner. I'm lucky if there are few bacon chips on top and fruits for dessert.  
  
Why is it so hard to diet?  
  
Diet.  
  
The word dreaded by the people of my kind.  
  
I don't want talk about it anymore so let's skip about the food diet. The first few days were hell, I had to deal with our toy company, my fashion show, gym exercises, my problems and diet. Now can you picture that?  
  
Yesterday, my secretary gave me an invitation sent by mom. It will be held in our place (Daidouji mansion) and it will be on the night of my show! Sakura and Meilin wrecked my door after reading theirs, dragged me out, literally, and went to the mall. I'm pretty sure that I heard Meilin murmur "a little make-over"  
  
Ha! That was the understatement of the year! I thought I would end up in the hospital with their shaking, grabbing and yes even suffocating me for making me try a very revealing dress. So the shopping went on and on until our hands were full with bags. Dress, blouses, skirts, pants, scarves and other new accessories for my new wardrobe. They also bought me some accessories that would embarrass me like undergarments. It would embarrass just because of what they are it's because they are insisting on making me wear thongs and other super lacy stuff. I don't like that. They gave up that idea when I gave them my piece of mind. For I was really hot we decided to cool off and buy some ice cream. I was about to other a triple scoop of my favorite rocky road when Meilin butted in. She ordered lemon ice drop for me -_- and double scoop of chocolate ice cream for themselves. How unfair!!  
  
Finally, I was allowed to go home but it was too soon for me to rejoice.  
  
I woke up this morning, took my bubble bath and dressed for my meeting with the Daidouji Board. I went down to eat my very healthy and satisfying breakfast (yogurt, at least its not something green) and low-fat milk. After meeting with the board, I went to the cafeteria to grab a club sandwich. Barely lunchtime, my two goody friends turned up for our gym classes. Spending two annoyingly and disturbing silent hours with them doing weights was nothing new. Something is up and is not good especially for .me.  
I knew it they were up to no good. Suddenly, I found myself before a mirror with my face covered with a mudpack. I was given a new hair cut and my face was still normal. My long dull hair was transformed into a semi-long healthy hair.  
  
For my show, I have readied myself for interviews. I want it to be a big success. Hopefully, there were no problems until now and I hope it will stay that until the show which 3 days from now.  
  
I'm still thinking what's inside the letter Hiiragizawa sent me. I' m not sure if I' m ready to take it. I'll just keep it for now.  
  
Tonight was. I don't know if I can call it happy. After eating my food (green again), Iori, my maid, gave me the phone.  
  
"Hello?" "Tomoyo, dear, have you received my letter?" It was my mother. "Yes, I did okaasan." "Well about the party, you have to bring a friend. Not Sakura nor Meilin but a partner." "Demo okaasan." "No buts dear.but not to worry because I've got one already. You know him to well and he's got a great contribution to our company. Jaa ne" .....The phone was dead. Mother knew I would not like it that's why she hanged up. I just hope I know that guy and he knows Tomoyo. Well that's for tonight.  
Yours truly,  
Tomoyo Daidouji 


	3. MOTHER KNOWS BEST…right?

Tomoyo Daidouji's Journal  
  
A/N: The problem of being fat and ugly makes a girl grow stronger. I am just a fan of this pairing. I never thought of eriol to be together with Kaho. Sorry for e+k fans.  
  
The hardest thing to do is to forgive yourself and try to change. Very difficult when you have two best friends making you feel guilty  
  
Before going to a party try considering going to a dance class or get a superb partner.  
  
Chapter 3 MOTHER KNOWS BEST.right?  
May 9, 2003  
Guess what? I saw the old crowd at my show Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-san, Terada-sensei, Naoko-san and my two top models and best friends Sakura and Syaoran. The show was a hit. Flashes from cameras and questions waiting to be answered gave me the sudden urge to go out to the gardens. I started to reflect; am I satisfied? Who knows? Guess it's just me and God. I never thought that I'd see myself as successful as I am now.  
Back then I was Miss Congeniality, Little-Miss-Perfect, Teacher's pet and oh-The -Popular one. Come to think of it, those things never my head explode nor bothered me. The problem just came to me when I became the major sloth, sunk to a deep apathy but never cared of what they say it's just about me. Just about what I felt.  
Hatred.  
Vengeance.  
For those to be over and done with, I needed to be strong. Never let my guard down and keep on with my uhmmm diet.  
Vengeance such a sweet word to the grieving and hurting. Never expected from a good and sweet girl next door. My reason? To prove him WRONG. To make him kneel before me and take back his words! No, to eat them and agonizingly admit his defeat.  
I'm going to show him.  
After my talk about revenge...  
  
I still have at least four and a half hours for the party. I have to drop by at my boutique after this crazy press con. to get my gown. Sakura, Meilin and their partners already got theirs yesterday. Okay, let's review my checklist  
2:00 drop by at the boutique  
3:00-4:00 go to gym class/ waltz class  
5:00-6:00 take a bath then get dress  
6:30 finishing touches  
6:45 limousine arrives  
I got my gown and my house is very near so I just have to hand it in. I have to get my gym bag and the other stuff. While driving I noticed how clear the sky was but in a few months time snow will fill the streets. Another batch of clothes to be drawn and sewn. Briefing the staff about the next show and to finalize the new ideas.  
I arrived at my gym class and the duo was there already. Doing the treadmill, I noticed something peculiar about Sakura. When Meilin noticed it she actually dragged Sakura into the corner. They were being secretive but I didn't bother anymore because they were on their way back.  
"So what's up?" I asked  
'Nothing..nothing" Sakura answered  
"We'll be off now. got to do a lot of things before the party. We have to help Syaoran. Meilin said rather hastily.  
"Why is there something wrong? Is the tux to tight or something?" "No the tux is fine! It's just that Syao-kun can't fix his tie properly!" Sakura said  
"Can't Wei do-"  
  
"Wei's back in China! Bye!!" The two ran out of the room  
  
Their actions were very suspicious. GOT TO HELP Syao-kun HE CAN'T FIX HIS TIE PROPERLY ! Yeah right, a very lame excuse. If I had time to ask them if Syaoran is really that idiot and that he can't tie his tie. I know him very well for he is my friend. For that reason I believe that he is dense but not as dense as Sakura , but an idiot?  
What the hell is their secret? I had the right to know.  
I just wish it's not about me.  
To tired to think, I went home. I was feeling funny. I started seeing food everywhere. People's heads are like a feast to me. Chickens, fish and other delectable are floating as I continue hallucinating.  
My stomach was grumbling so hard. I didn't eat breakfast nor lunch. I finally arrived and headed for the kitchens. I asked them to fix me two chicken sandwiches pronto. Aiko wanted to argue (she was part of the TOMOYO'S DIET WATCHERS ORG.) but she saw my tired and hungry state she gave up.  
After the sandwiches, I prepared myself for my bubble bath.  
  
Hmmmmm...  
Very relaxing...soothing and calming...ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
Zzzzzzzz.Grrr. It was freezing cold!  
What's wrong with the air-con?  
Bubbles? Bubbles??!!!  
"What the." I dozed off. What's the time?  
5:40  
  
..  
Sakura.  
  
Meilin.  
I'm dead meat.  
The two were mad. Totally pissed off to be exact. Finally after they worked their hands. My two fairy godmothers waved their hands and now I'm wearing a white with faint lilac touch off-shoulder dress. Made of silky material and ended just before my ankles. My hair was tied up into a bun with a beautiful amethyst pin while few hairs left for an angelic effect. I didn't wear much make-up just lilac eye shadow, blush on and plum shade lipstick.  
My mother was waiting for me at the lounge together with a tall silvery white haied guy in tux. The guy was awfully lot familiar. Someone very close to my heart just not sure who.  
"Meet your partner and our new region manager, Mister." My mom'svoice faded when the man faced me. It was Yukito Tsukishiro.  
"Yukito-san what are you doing here?" that was stupid.  
"Daidouji-sama invited me so that she could introduce me to the other associates and also to join you, Tomoyo-chan." Yukito smiled.  
I must admit my mother was right about the partner thing if not I wouldn't have the chance to meet Yukito-kun (blushes)and be able to spend the night dancing.It was heaven it's as if butterflies were everywhere.Yukito- kun asked me for a lunch meeting tomorrow.  
Ooohhhh got to be prepared.  
After preparing for tomorrow, once again a semi blue light flashed and a new letter from him arrived. It was getting annoying. I decided to open it and end it once and for all.  
Dear Tomoyo- chan,  
I just wanted to say that I'm going back soon to prepare for our wedding. Kaho decided that Japan is the perfect place.We'll be arriving after a few weeks from now and I hope to meet you soon.  
Eriol  
It's like being slapped you know that? Why does he have to go back now? Now that I'm staring to enjoy my life. I'm not going to let him destroy my life again.  
Yours truly, Tomoyo  
P.S.  
  
I'M GOING TO WRITE SOON AND I'M GOING TO INFORM YOU ABOUT MY DATE NO I MEAN LUNCH MEETING WITH YUKITO KUN didn't I say HE IS TOTALLY GORGEOUS? ^^  
  
A/N: ohh no she's falling for yukito! So will it be yuki or Eri? Want to find out please keep tuned for any updates.hehe and if you want u cud review me. Sorry for my poor grammar. 


End file.
